User talk:NerdyNyanmurai/Archive 1
}. Then insert in your page, insert what you want to say after |'Someone' 14:22, October 5, 2015 (UTC)}} All my icons are free to use, so go ahead ^^ Stay Sunny! SunShroom (talk) 19:18, October 8, 2015 (UTC) --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 15:10, December 2, 2015 (UTC) PvZ 2 Strategies }} }} Userbox help Fairy27 (talk) 05:54, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Request on SO456's talk page Re:Happy Valentine's Day }} Hey epic gamer, whats a wordbubble? Happy-shroom (talk) 17:53, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey epic gamer, how did you do the thing where it shows the users name when they enter your almanac entry? Happy-shroom (talk) 18:20, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks EpicGamer! Happy-shroom (talk) 19:42, February 21, 2016 (UTC) wait, how do you use your template thing ? Happy-shroom (talk) 19:44, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi EpicGamer 23468, Plant Protecter here. I have seen your message and I accept your offer on how to make a word bubble.Just one question: Is it hard to make a word bubble, or is it relatively easy? Until we meet again. Plant Protecter (talk) 21:21, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey, How do you use the template you have created for me (wordbubble)? Happy-shroom (talk) 22:08, February 21, 2016 (UTC) just testing this out Happy-shroom (talk) 04:46, February 22, 2016 (UTC) how do you get your text in the word bubble? Happy-shroom (talk) 04:47, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Happy-shroom (talk) 04:52, February 22, 2016 (UTC) im just testing this, sorry Happy-shroom (talk) 04:53, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi EpicGamer23468, Plant Protecter here. Thank you for creating a word bubble for me and I will costumise it later. Also, sure we can be friends! I was actually going to ask you the same thing. Until we meet again. Plant Protecter (talk) 05:46, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi EpicGamer23468, Plant Protecter here. I am sorry for the statement I wrote about you on my user page. It's just that, because you are so skilled with word bubbles I just assumed that you were the creator of them. Until we meet again. Plant Protecter (talk) 07:17, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi EpicGamer23468, Plant Protecter here. Thank you for changing the colours. I think I like them more than the ones I chose. Until we meet again. Plant Protecter (talk) 18:44, February 26, 2016 (UTC) 06:29, March 7, 2016 (UTC)}} Hello hello, I'll like to find out how I can improve my page (user) by: 1) wordbubbles 2) almanac entrying 3) tier listing 4) other improvements you could suggest. PrimitivePotatoMine (talk) 10:56, March 7, 2016 (UTC) PrimitivePotatoMine Zen Garden Plant Problems i can't unlock plants at all. i have finished the game many times and almost completed my zen garden on my previous andriod. but i got a new phone and sold my old. on my new android i have completed the entire first adventure mode, all the mini games and most of my achievements, all i need is my zen garden plants AND I CAN'T GET ONE I can't get stinky or any of the other gardens (the wheelbarrow) on my previous android i dont even think i got the tree of wisdom. PLEASE HELP ME. This has been bugging me for weeks (or more) now. and i have practically finished the game now just to get one plant that there will be nothing left for me to do when i eventually unlockplants besides endless and replaying the games (quite boring) i even started a new game. but i dont want to do that without fixing the problem MixPandaThomson (talk) 17:35, March 7, 2016 (UTC) responding to me i do not know how this website works. i literally just joined to get help. so if you could reply somewhere that i could easily access i would be more than greatful thank you ` MixPandaThomson (talk) 17:39, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi EpicGamer, I don't understand part of what you said. I found the "add other templates" thing, and i searched for my wordbubble, but there was nothing i could edit. Happy-shroom (talk) 19:01, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi EpicGamer23468, Plant Protecter here. Yes, I would like you to help me add the descriptions. I think I am the only user actually adding the descriptions to the page. Until we meet again. P.S. I think there is a problem with my Wordbubble. Do you think you can fix it for me? Plant Protecter (talk) 06:20, April 22, 2016 (UTC)